Learning to Forgive
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Nick and Haruka have had a falling out, and Nick wants to let his best friend know he's sorry... Song is Dreams of an Absolution by Remix Factory.


Author's Note: I just thought I'd whip this up while listening to Silver's theme song. This is kind of an AU to my other Sonic stories, taking place sometime after Shadow fought Silver in the next-gen game, and is going by the idea that Nick and Haruka were helping out. Basically, something happened between Nick and Haruka, and now she won't speak to Nick. He wants to tell her that he's sorry for what happened, and decides to sing a song about it.

**Quick Note: I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or any affiliated characters, OR this story's song, "Dreams of an Absolution". They belong to SEGA and Lee Brotherton, respectively.**

**One more thing: the story's cast is staying in a Soleanna hotel with a karaoke bar, just so you don't get confused.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruka simply looked away, refusing to meet Nick's tree-brown eyes and unwilling to forgive.

"Come on, Haruka, I said I was sorry!" Nick stated, hoping he could reconcile with his best friend. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Nick. I saw what you did," Haruka replied coldly, not even looking at Nick as she spoke. "You were the one who sent me there. Even Eggman knows that."

"Haruka, that stupid doctor could have been lying! You know he's evil!"

"Don't give me that, Nick. He showed me the video before you guys came and rescued me. That's undeniable proof."

"Please, Haruka. I told you it was an accident!"

"Just forget it, Nick. I have nothing to say to you."

Giving up, Nick walked away from Haruka. He shook his head in complete frustration; he and Haruka used to be so close, until, while fighting Silver, Nick had accidentally triggered Chaos Control with his Emerald, inadvertently sending Haruka to the future. Together, Nick, Shadow, and Sonic were able to rescue Haruka, but she'd refused to speak to Nick ever since.

"Is she ever going to forgive me?" Nick said to himself. "I didn't mean to activate that Chaos Control. I was just trying to stop Silver from killing Shadow..."

Tears began to fall from Nick's brown eyes. Sonic noticed this, and stepped up to Nick. "Hey. Is Haruka still mad about what happened?"

"Yeah. I don't know if she's ever going to forgive me," Nick explained.

"Well, I think I may know how to help," Sonic stated, explaining his ace in the hole. "There's this song Haruka really likes. I found this out a few days ago, when she fell asleep listening to it. I'll bet if YOU sing it, there's a chance she may forgive you."

"Really?" Nick replied, perking up at the opportunity. "What's the song?"

Sonic leaned forward and whispered the information into Nick's ear, handing him a shining CD. Once Nick knew what to do, he walked towards the karaoke bar. "Thanks, Sonic. I owe you for this."

Haruka looked around the hotel room. _I can't believe he did that to me. But, why is my heart telling me I'm not treating him like I should?_

Nick picked up the microphone and started the song on the CD that Sonic had given him. "Haruka, if you're listening, I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he stated before singing to the tune of the song.

"_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
__All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_  
_Look around you, then you may realize  
__All the creatures saw with the light..."_

Haruka would not even set her gaze on Nick as he sang. But, something was tugging at her heart. A mysterious reflex was telling her to forgive Nick.

"_And I might know of our future  
__But then you still control the past  
__Only you know if you'll be together  
__Only you know if we shall last..."_

Sonic watched Nick sing, then looked over to Haruka, who was still acting cold towards her best friend. "I hope this works..."

"_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
__Or the valor you wait in novacaine?  
__If you were able, would you go change the past?  
__There's a furball with one last chance!"_

The crowd seemed to like Nick's song, but Haruka still wouldn't acknowledge Nick, keeping her gaze locked on the crowd.

"_And I might know of our future,  
__But then you still control the past  
__Only you know if we'll be together  
__Tonight..."_

It was just then that Haruka recognized the song that Nick was singing: it was the one her mother had sung to her when she was very young. How did Nick know that song?

Suddenly, a memory came rushing to her – a memory of the battle that had sent her to the future. She clearly saw Nick holding his cyan Chaos Emerald towards Silver, preparing to use Chaos Control to freeze Silver in his place. Then, she saw Silver use his mysterious telekinetic powers to throw a rather large rock for Nick, who was able to jump over it, but tripped at the last second, the Emerald flying out of his grip and clattering right in front of Haruka as the Chaos Control activated, teleporting her away.

Just then, Haruka realized how cold she'd been to Nick. "It... it _was_ an accident..." she said to herself, tears filling her sapphire eyes.

"'_Cause every night I will save your life,  
__And every night I will be with you,  
_'_Cause every night I still lay awake  
__And I dream of an absolution..."_

Her mind made up, Haruka lifted herself off of her seat and walked through the crowd towards the singing Nick. Sonic noticed this and smiled. "Looks like it worked..."

"'_Cause every night I will make it right,  
__And every night I will come to you,  
__But every night it just stays the same  
__In my dream of an absolution..."_

Nick looked back at the crowd during the instrumental break. He couldn't see Haruka anywhere, which worried him. _Did I make it worse?_ he thought, scanning the crowd for any sign of his best friend.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and set his gaze on Haruka, who had just found a microphone of her own. This time, however, her eyes and smile were full of warmth, just as they'd been before the incident.

"Haruka?"

Haruka held up the microphone she had. "Mind if I sing with you?" The brunette gave Nick a forgiving look, indicating that she understood and forgave. Nick's smile brightened. To the crowd's joy, Nick and Haruka began singing together.

_(In the night-light) _

Haruka: _"In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
__All your triumph and all you'll ever be?"_

Nick: "_Look around you, then you may realize  
__Happiness lies trapped in misery..."_

Haruka: _"And who knows what of our future?"_

Nick: _"We can all try to change the past..."_

Nick and Haruka: "_Only you know if you'll be together  
__Tonight..."_

The crowd was really getting into the little duet that was suddenly taking place, clapping their hands to the beat.

Nick and Haruka: _"'Cause every night I will save your life,  
__And every night I will be with you,  
_'_Cause every night I still lay awake  
__And I dream of an absolution...  
_'_Cause every night I will make it right,  
__And every night I will come to you,  
__But every night it just stays the same  
__In my dream of an absolution..._

_And you'll see (And you'll see)  
__What you'll be (What you'll be)  
__And you'll see  
__All you can (All you can)_

_And every night (And every night)  
__And every night (And every night)  
__And every night (And every night)  
__I will dream (I will dream)_

_And you'll see (And you'll see)  
__That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
__And you'll see  
__Every night  
__I will always dream ('Cause every night)_

_And every night  
__And every night  
__I will dream (I will dream)"_

Once the song was over, the crowd began applauding quite loudly as Nick and Haruka took a bow before walking off of the stage. Once out of sight, the two reformed best friends looked at each other.

"Thanks, Haruka," Nick stated. "I thought you'd never forgive me."

"I understand, Nick. I realize it was an accident," Haruka explained. "I'm just glad everything's all right now."

"Me, too, Haruka."

With that said, Haruka leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek.

"That's from me, Nick. I'm glad I have you back."

Nick smiled brightly, joining hands with Haruka and walking back towards their room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
